


Couch sex (Kind of)

by Whovinobuscus



Series: Smutty Things I Wrote to Practice Actual Smut [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, i cant write smut to save my life im sorry, i dont know man, i just wanted to write smut one day but then realized idk what the fuck im doing, so i hope this is tolerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin. Cliff-hanger couch sex. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch sex (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I get bored, I like to open up the notepad on my phone and just write smutty things. And I have a lot of them saved up. I just need to practice writing better smut because I suck dicks at it. Don't read that Sastiel fic I posted. Unless you want your eyes to bleed from the horror that is my terrible writing. And I'm very behind on "14 Days of Drabbles," to anyone reading that, and I'm really sorry. I procrastinate way too much to be legal.

Gavin's fingers curled in Ryan's hair as he rutted against him, smirking when Ryan would let out a whimper or a loud moan. He knew that Ryan would be the one in control of everything, but the least he could do was have a little fun beforehand. 

The Brit sat up, on his knees in Ryan's lap, staring down at the panting, blushing mess that was his boyfriend. The older man shot a confused look at Gavin, and let out a quiet whine, moving his hips around. Gavin's brow furrowed, and he cocked his head to one side. "Ryan, what are you doing?" He asked, and Ryan let out a frustrated sound. "Gavin, c'mon, please..." "What you on about? I thought you were—" "No, Gav, not me anymore," The older man said, biting his lip as he began to palm himself through his jeans. "Want you, Gav, take me any way you want, just please..." 

Gavin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ryan was literally BEGGING Gavin to fuck him, putting on a show of pleasuring himself for the Brit. His face was flushed red, he was panting, his back arching slightly off the couch as he rutted against his hand. Gavin thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and couldn't stop himself from lunging forward, catching Ryan's lips in a rough kiss that was practically all tongue. Ryan moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, bucking his hips upward to try and gain some sort of friction. Gavin let it last for a while, then pinned Ryan's hips down to the couch cushion, making the older man let out a frustrated groan.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rye Bread," Gavin said with a smirk as he pulled back from the kiss. "I'll give you all you want, you just need to be a patient little boy for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus H. Christ, this is terrible. But I must know. Should I continue with this? I don't know if I should, cause it might very well end up suckish. I'll leave it up to da peoples.


End file.
